Kidnapped
by TrinityWhitemoon
Summary: What if someone was stalking a six year old Harry Potter? What if said person was a Death Eater? What if Harry displayed accidental magic in elementary school and it proved to be the best time for said Death Eater to grab him?What if it was for the better? What if he got a lovi This is planned to be a long series (maybe sequels as well). It will eventually have Fluffy lgbt moments.
1. Chapter 1: For the better?

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Authors Notes: This is planned at being a long series and this part I plan to end just as Harry gets his Letter. Resuming after that for his Hogwarts years for a Sequel, and a third Sequel is planned for afterwards. For this one in particular there will be Fluff at most and not a whole lot. It is more of a family/bonding/hurt/comfort type of deal without adding in too much detail to the abuse that happened prior.

Edited: Sept 1st 2020

* * *

The sky was cloudy and it was a chilly morning in Little Whinging, Surrey. Young Harry did not know this of course. He was locked away in his cupboard, not seeing the light of day aside from the crack under the door. He was lucky he could make out shadows from the tiny room with how bad his eyesight was. Harry heard the sliding lock on his cupboard click open, signaling it was time to start doing chores. The first chore on his list since it was the first day of the week, and a school day, was breakfast. He was currently six years old, just turning that age over the summer. He only knew about his birthday from hearing his Aunt Petunia complaining and signing about it to Uncle Vernon over the summer. She was sighing and complaining only because they would have to enroll him in school to keep up appearances with the neighbors she so hated. They were just really nosy. This caused many arguments between Vernon and Petunia which resulted in Harry being punished for existing. The punishment was that Harry had been locked up for a week over the summer without daylight or anything aside from moldy bread, water and his bucket.

Today however, Harry was lucky enough to have stale bread to make a sandwich for his school lunch as he had to go there with Dudley later on today. He had been to the school for a week so far and this was the start of the second week. He still had to get up with Petunia around 5:30am though. Plenty of time to get breakfast started for her Duddykins. Petunia was annoyed that Harry wasn't big enough to do the breakfast all on his own as she had to get up at the crack of dawn, mostly to hand him the cooking utensils he couldn't reach. If he was tall enough she would happily still be asleep and just leave his door unlatched so he could do it all himself.

Petunia was feeling generous, but also because it was the first day of the school week and he was due for one anyway, so it was bath day for Harry. So before starting on breakfast, she ushered him into the bathroom and proceeded to scrub him nearly raw with all the filth he had had from the previous week. Harry struggled not to squirm out of her reach, knowing If he did he would be punished again like the last time. Like any time really. Last time he did squirm he was smacked so hard he nearly crashed into the side of the tub.

"Sit still, boy." Petunia said as she gripped said boy by the hair and sighed as it needed to be cut again. She had cut his hair a few weeks ago and it currently looked as if she hadn't even touched it. She knew it was probably some sort of freakishness considering who his parents were. She wouldn't tell Vernon about these minor instances of freakishness as it would set Vernon on edge. If it was more major she would not resist telling him and knew he would probably try to beat the freakishness out with his belt buckle and all. As it was whenever he did have a punishment it was dealt out over the weekend to give him time to heal before school.

* * *

Harry, by now, learned the hard way not to be smarter than his cousin. He had earned a severe beating from Vernon over the weekend for getting an A in one of their activities for class, having got 9/10 words correct. Dudley meanwhile had gotten a C, only getting 5 of the words correct. So it was no surprise that he was currently running from the oaf for correcting him in class earlier. Dudley and his friends came up with a new game the first week of school that they were currently trying to recruit Harry into playing. This game was called 'Harry Hunting'. So Harry was running from them, narrowly missing them when he suddenly ended up on the roof. He was shocked and unsure how he got there nor how he was going to be able to get down.

Unbeknownst to the muggle children or Harry, he had been watched for the past week and again this week as well. One of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters tasked himself with stalking this child who looked nothing like someone who would vanquish anything. Barty grinned when the lead he had gotten off of Severus turned out to be viable. He had to give an unbreakable vow for Severus to even divulge any information he had overheard from Dumbledore as to young Harry's whereabouts. Barty had to tell of his intentions for the boy and had to vow not to seriously harm not kill the boy, aside from whatever blood would be needed for the potion he was planning on using.

Barty had suspected that Severus' loyalties were not to the dark at the moment as they once had been. He had been wavering a lot since the Dark Lord vanished. Barty was just glad he had agreed to help, even with a vow being needed to get him to even help in the first place. That man was just stubborn and more so since the Dark Lord was gone. But without his help Barty would not currently be outside of the school he was watching Harry from. He hated being around these stupid muggles, but he still did not know where Harry lived so this was at least a reliable location none the less. He knew Harry was six and was not surprised to see him running by the border that Barty was snooping behind, but what surprised both of them was that Harry just apparated flawlessly onto the roof. Barty saw this as a perfect opportunity.

Barty then made the quick decision to follow Harry onto the roof, apparating just a little bit in front of him. He did this mostly not to startle the boy too much so he wouldn't slip and fall off the roof. He would not be useful dead, Barty would also probably get killed by the vow if that happened as well. He planned to securely grab Harry from there and bring him to the manor now rather than later. Harry was shocked but not startled when a man appeared out of thin air in front of him on the roof. He was still unsure how he even got up there, but to have someone else do the same was even more peculiar. How did this happen? It most certainly was not normal and Uncle Vernon would strangle him once he found out about this bout of 'Freakishness'.

Barty looked thoughtfully to Harry, choosing to be kind to the boy as to ease him into trusting him sooner so he could grab him before those filthy muggles came around and saw the ordeal. "Hello Harry. You don't know me but I can help you get down from here if you can trust me." He didn't wait for Harry to respond but slowly made his way over to the boy. Harry, after a few moments to think things over, nodded his acceptance. "Just grab my arm and hold on tight. Do not let go." Barty waited to see if Harry agreed again, knowing to be patient to a child in general. Harry nodded again but instead of holding onto Barty's arm, clung to him instead. Barty wondered if there was something wrong with this picture and chose to look into it after. They apparated away to the destination of the manor.

Harry felt a really weird tugging sensation at his navel as his head started spinning, shutting his eyes helped. Barty made sure he held on tight, tapping Harry on the shoulder once they had made it to Riddle Manor. "You can let go now, Harry. I brought us somewhere safe. I know you must be confused but for now hold any questions you may have and just follow me." Barty said as he started to lead Harry inside the property of a rundown looking building, until they walked through the wards.

Harry still felt dizzy but let go of the man who he went along with, now realizing how stupid it was to give his trust over to someone who brought him to an abandoned looking building. He was beginning to think he should not have so readily went along with this stranger, but anything was better than the punishment waiting for him at the hands of Uncle Vernon. He felt something that made his skin tingle as he followed the stranger to the abandoned looking building. He gulped when it started to change appearance as they walked closer to it. Once it changed he couldn't believe his eyes as he gawked at what now stood out as a beautifully kept Manor. The manor had a nice siding of brick and stone and a luscious garden Harry really would like to explore if given the opportunity to do so. He was lead to a bedroom on the first floor when he was about to ask a question only to be told to wait. He was then left alone as the man left the room and locked the door. Harry heard the click of a lock, otherwise he would have tried to see if it was unlocked. He sighed and took in the scenery of the room.

* * *

Barty left Harry in one of the unused bedrooms that occupy the manor, locking him securely inside so he wouldn't wander around. He did not trust any of the other Death Eaters in the Manor not to harm him if they found him before Barty had the chance to go over the plans and explain. He walked down the hall on the second floor towards the library, hoping to find some inner circle members he hoped were there. Luckily when he entered the library, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus were holed up in there chatting.

Barty wanted Narcissa to give Harry a health check before and after the extraction of the blood he would need. He had a hunch something odd may come up on the scans so he wanted her to do a thorough health check, the boy was just too small. He needed the blood for the Resurrection Potion he was going to use to revive their Lord. Before going ahead with that, he wanted to discuss it with Severus since he would be tending to the potion as the steps were taken. Then there was the fact that he would have to let the other inner and outer circle members in on their plans and deliberate before any of this could be accomplished. Step one was complete. They had the boy!


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Authors Notes: I hope it doesn't seem too Ooc. I will be trying to post a chapter a week at the very least with it being Migraine season and also working as well. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

Edited: September 3rd 2020

* * *

Barty walked over to Lucius, nodding that part of their plan was done. " He's locked in the last room on the left on the first floor. I want Narcissa to do a few health scans to see if he can manage the ceremony when we decide to do it. I want you do do the scans before and after the ceremony just to compare notes as well." He said, turning towards her and to help ease his mind with the troubled feeling he had when looking at the boy. "He looks like he's underweight at the very least. We should rectify that at the very least before we use him. We should also call that preliminary meeting now while everyone is still here."

Narcissa nodded to Barty, agreeing to do some health scans to see how the boy was. She left to go start the scans while the others would converge for a meeting to discuss when would be appropriate to start the ceremony. She didn't really mind missing the meeting anyway, rather having something to do instead if just sitting and listening. At least this way she was being useful.

She promptly went to the door, unlocking and re-locking it from the inside only to find she did not really need to lock it again while she was here to check on the boy. Harry was currently passed out on the bed, sleeping in what she hoped was a restful sleep. One look at the boy and she was concerned as well, probably more than Barty. She would kill anyone who treated Draco in this manner. Though she was relieved he was asleep so that she could scan him uninterrupted.

She called for a house elf to bring some food for their guest, knowing he would eat them after she and Severus were done with him. She also knew he might not wake long enough to eat tonight but the food would be fine under a charm to keep it fresh. She also noticed Barty was right, he looked very underweight and she had a feeling that was the least of his problems.

* * *

Narcissa decided to do the quicker scan first which would list current issues first, then she would do the other scans. She also knew Harry had been in a Muggle area just by the clothes he was wearing. They looked much too big for the tiny boy though. She did the first scan, a medical report appearing from her wand. She nodded as she went over it, choosing to do the other scans before going over it a second time.

The first scan had told her what she already knew, the boy was underweight for his age. He also had some broken bones that healed incorrectly. The other medical scans made the medical report lengthen to at least that of a four foot parchment. She grabbed it once she was done scanning the boy, choosing to go over it herself first before she would bring it to Severus to go over. He wouldn't be happy with what was on it. She gasped as she read over the notes, putting the boy in stasis while leaving and locking the door again just in case any wandering Death Eater wandered in and tried to harm him. She was appalled at the extent of damage done to a six year old child. She would let the others know of the results after she conversed with Severus about them.

* * *

Narcissa found Severus easily enough, knowing he was always in a potions lab no matter where he was. Whether at home, Hogwarts, or any manor he visited. It was quite predictable. She found it humorous but was also glad that he was easy to find. She knocked before coming in, Severus having stopped tending to the three cauldrons and putting them under stasis.

"How bad is it?" Severus couldn't help but ask before Narcissa had a chance to speak. He hated the boy's father but that did not mean he was anything like him, though heard the boy resembled him a lot. If anyone had been surprised at the boy's treatment it would be Severus. Dumbledore said he was probably being pampered by his Muggle relatives like the celebrity the Wizarding World claimed him to be. He tried to hide the fact he was curious about the results of the scans, having known where Dumbledore left the boy. He knew soon as he heard the name Dursley that it could go one way or the other. He had to coax the information out of Dumbledore after attending many a social outing with the Headmaster, looking back on it he suppressed a shudder.

He deemed the Dursleys to be unfit in raising anyone, especially a magical child. He grew up with Lily and Petunia and she was unkind even then, jealous of her sister. He had also begrudgingly went to Lily's wedding when he got an invitation, meeting Vernon as well as a more adult Petunia. Things hadn't changed as far as he could tell, looking back on his thoughts.

"You should sit down and we can discuss this." Narcissa said as she showed Severus the four foot parchment. He nodded and followed Narcissa into a sitting room not far from the Lab. She then handed the parchment to Severus when they sat in the sitting room. She knew when he got to a particularly bad part as she witnessed him grow more pale than he normally was. There were tons of injuries noted on the medical history of the boy, but it could have been so much worse than just abuse.

Severus was slightly disturbed but also predicted the injuries based on what he knew of the Dursley's. He had a lot of regret and anger at Albus for bringing the boy there in the first place. It was tenfold now that he knew they treated him poorly. Once he got back to Hogwarts he was contemplating on chewing the headmaster out. For now though, he would help Narcissa to heal the boy to the best of their ability. Physical healing would be easier, it was the mental healing he knew would take more time.

They still had to go to a meeting and plan what had to be done, but that could wait for a few days. Narcissa also knew if her sister Bellatrix found out the boy was here it could either be a disaster or a blessing. She knew Bella would blame the boy for killing their Lord but also knew if she saw the injuries on the small boy she might have a change of heart. Narcissa was still not going to tell her the boy was here, at least not yet.

* * *

Harry had been neglected and abused, but at least he wasn't sexually abused by his relatives. That in itself was a little bit of a reprieve for Severus and Narcissa. It meant the emotional abuse was not as severe as they thought as they read over the parchment.

Harry awoke to someone in the room, everything flooding back to him as he looked at this stranger. The person was different than the one who brought him to this place but he also didn't know what they were going to do to him. He looked expectantly at the stranger, waiting for him to talk and also wondering where exactly he was.

* * *

Severus went to see for himself how the boy was, checking him over and noticing more scars and welts than any normal child should have. They would have to get the boy to a good weight before using him to bring their Lord back. He knew their Lord would have the last word on what they would do with the boy. Voldemort would decide whether to kill the boy as he had tried to do in the first place, only for that to fail, or to keep him alive and potentially recruit the boy to their cause or have him be neutral.

Severus removed the stasis Narcissa had on the boy, removing some healing and nutrient potions from his robes. He called for a house elf to bring some tea and biscuits as well, knowing Narcissa had an elf bring other foods earlier. He then sat down in one of the chairs in the room and waited for the boy to wake on his own.

* * *

Severus looked at the boy as he sat up and stared at him, giving him time to remember what happened before he would get him to drink the tea that had a strong calming drought mixed into it. It would be easier for him to answer any questions the boy had while the boy was calm. "I will answer any questions you may have to the best of my ability but first, tea?" He would force the boy to drink it if he refused the tea, relieved when the boy nodded to have the tea. He watched the boy walk over to add sugar and milk to the tea, watching as he looked unsure of what to add to it. Narcissa would interrogate the boy later about his treatment at his supposed relatives, while Severus offered to answer any questions the boy may have had.

Harry walked over to the table, putting the amount of sugar and milk that he thought he might like in his tea. He was also making it the way he knew his Aunt Petunia had liked it. He was never allowed to indulge in tea time, always too busy being locked up or doing chores to be offered that reprieve. He sipped at the tea and hummed in delight, satisfied at the sweetness. He grabbed a few biscuits and went to go sit back on the bed, looking towards the broody man before thinking of a few questions he wanted answers to.

"Where am I? Who are you and how many of you are there? Where did that other man go that brought me here? Why am I here and does my family know?" Harry asked, almost all at once if not for the calming drought in the tea he was currently sipping at. He looked up at the man expectantly while nibbling on one of the biscuits he took from the tray earlier.

Severus sighed at the list of questions but knew they were coming soon as the boy had woken up. "Somewhere safe, I cannot specify where at this moment. I am Severus, I know a great deal about you. More than you even know about yourself. You will meet with the others soon enough. I very well doubt your supposed family would care where you are, would they?" He didn't think the Dursley's would care as they clearly thought the boy was a burden shoved onto them by the way they treated him. Even Dumbledore didn't know the boy had gone missing.

Harry shrugged, not knowing how the Dursley's would feel. Severus walked over, carrying a couple vials. "Drink these, this one first." Severus held up a nutrient potion, also holding an advanced healing potion in his other hand as well. "This one will help you put on some healthy weight while the other will heal most of the damage the Dursley's caused." Severus said, holding them out for Harry to take.

Harry looked skeptical but took the first vial and drank it, grimacing afterwards at the aftertaste before doing the same with the second vial. Severus brought over a glass of water, knowing it could be a bit thick and not the best tasting things around. He could make them taste better but chose not to as it would mess up the strength of the potions. "You will feel the need to sleep while they fix you up. You will be taking that first one for at least two weeks. You do not have free reign of this manor and your door will be locked for your safety, but you are safe here." With that done Severus left, locking the door so Harry wouldn't try to leave and get himself killed while he himself was off to brew more of the potions for the boy.


	3. Nutrients and Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Authors Notes: Thanks for the Reviews, likes and ultimately the support! Here's a treat for being awesome, an early release. Enjoy chapter 3!

Edited: September 8th 2020

* * *

Narcissa went to go find her husband and Barty to give them the health report, finding them conversing with a few other inner circle Death Eaters. Once they saw her expression they broke from the crowd and walked with her to a more private area. Once they were in the secluded room, locking and silencing charms involved, she handed over the report.

"Severus and I already discussed this. By now Harry should be back to sleep again." Narcissa said as she waited while Lucius and Barty looked at the report. Barty wasn't fully surprised with the boy being underweight, but the other neglect and abuse was extreme. Lucius was appalled at what he was seeing. Muggles should not be allowed near magical children. That was one reason Lucius was following the Dark Lord, not fully following everything he was leading the dark to. At least, when he became more paranoid he lost track of his goals and morals. Lucius hoped when bringing their Lord back that he would get back on track and hopefully wouldn't be as insane and paranoid as he had been when hearing of the prophecy.

Barty looked at both of them before nodding and leaving to go set up the back up plan. This plan was to alert the Death Eaters that they would wait at least three weeks before going ahead with the ritual. He figured that should be enough time to physically heal the boy. They would worry about his mental well being after Voldemort was back. No point in helping the boy if he was to die anyway, right?

* * *

Over the next few days Severus brewed, Narcissa tended to the boy and also brought Draco along to keep him company and to help soften Bellatrix up as they had to eventually tell her that Harry was in the manor as well, not that anybody would tell her where the boy was currently being kept. Narcissa did plan to show her his medical record to see if it would help her to not want to kill the boy when they were going to do the ceremony in a few weeks.

* * *

While Harry was unable to leave the room for his own safety, he had plenty of Conversations with Narcissa. He found her very kind but he felt more neutral towards Draco. Draco reminded him of his over-sized walrus of a cousin Dudley a little bit. Draco was very arrogant and spoiled, which annoyed Harry to no end. They did get along but Harry was very easy to annoy, Draco had enjoyed ruffling his feathers. The first day they met, Draco had to be taken aside and scolded by Narcissa to be nice and that they would talk later about why.

During Draco's scolding, Narcissa and Lucius both sat him down, putting into terms he would understand that Harry would really benefit from a friendship or alliance with Draco at the very least and that he emotionally needed the support. Draco wasn't thrilled to be scolded as it never happened often, but he would try to be well behaved at least. He was too young to be told in detail what Harry had gone through but he did know the boy was skittish. He nearly spazzed at his parents when he found out that Harry was "The Harry".

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius decided after two weeks that they would sit Bellatrix down and show her Harry's medical report and reason with her that he was only a baby when he "killed" their lord. They had gotten a lot of Death Eaters out of Azkaban a few months ago, through legal means by using Lucius' influences in the Ministry. This enabled those Death Eaters who were not convicted of much, get out since most were not harassed by the guards and were given privileges for good behavior. Bellatrix was one of the hardest ones to get out of there though, having her under house arrest for a while, she had resided in Malfoy Manor for a while until her house arrest was served. Riddle Manor was starting to feel like a Full house.

* * *

Harry, after two weeks of healing and nutrient potions, was starting to look like an normal and healthy child. He looked less dead on his feet, able to keep up with Draco as he was now allowed into the courtyard under supervision. He had also been sat down and told that he was in fact not a normal child but a Wizard within the first week, not believing Narcissa at first until she had shown him her wand and how he could concentrate in a meditative state and actually feel the hum of his own magic within his core.

Harry was thrilled to bits to learn that he was special and that his treatment at the Dursley's was abhorrent. He had been told that they were probably afraid of him and thus were the way they were towards him. He was too young to get a wand yet though it didn't stop Severus, Narcissa, Lucius and Barty from tutoring the boy on a few Wizarding subjects and about the wizarding world and what him being a Wizard would mean for him. Draco also took his lessons at the manor with Harry, being able to help him understand some things that confused the boy since he was raised in the Muggle world instead.

* * *

Bellatrix listened to what her sister and Lucius had to say about the boy, only blasting a vase once in the process. They figured that was progress when it came to her and her bouts of rage. They showed her Harry's medical records after she had reigned in her temper. To say she was shocked was an understatement, vowing to harm those Muggles that dared harm a one year old for the duration of his stay with them. They hadn't even known about the whole Cupboard under the stairs fiasco. She was shocked he hadn't died from the neglect to his person, thinking if he wasn't magical he would have died from those natural causes from mistreatment. She wanted to see the state the boy was in for herself, not wanting to harm him any longer which was funny for her considering only a few hours ago she had wanted to blast him when she would see him like her mother had done to the Family tree for her baby sister Andromeda.

Narcissa first showed Bella the boy when he was sleeping, putting him under stasis so as to not wake up and provoke a bad reaction from her sister. She still didn't fully trust her not to have a bout of rage and accidentally harm the boy. Narcissa also showed Bella the memories of Harry's first day at the manor to soften her up. She did that because the boy looked a hell of a lot healthier than he had been a few weeks ago. Bellatrix agreed after seeing the boy that she would not harm him after seeing the shape he had been in. She really wanted to find out where those filthy Muggles lived and to pay a visit to them. She longed to hear them scream for mercy that would never come. Honestly, if the boy's magic had of reared up to protect him from their harm, they would be dead by now. His magic had only decided to help him heal after the beatings it seemed.

* * *

Bellatrix had started visiting the boy when Draco or anyone else was also in the room with him. She noticed how quiet and timid the boy was still, that is until Draco would provoke the boy unintentionally. Draco had royally pissed Harry off and his magic had reared up, making Draco hover. Luckily Narcissa walked in at that moment and calmed the boy down, Draco would have hit the wall if she had not intervened. Bellatrix had cackled when Draco had ticked Harry off another time, choosing to talk the boy down herself and letting Draco leave in one piece so that they were the only two in the room.

"Harry, would you liked to take a walk with me in the garden?" Bellatrix asked as Harry nodded before taking her hand and following her. He could tell she was a little crazy, but also was nice to him.


	4. Bonding with Bellatrix

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Warning: This chapter has a brief mention of Miscarriage. It is not detailed as it is just a mention and won't be detailed in any chapters as well as it isn't necessary to go into detail. If you are uncomfortable with the mention it is brief and that is it.

Authors Notes: Thanks for the Reviews, also sorry for being MIA for a few weeks, yeesh! It was a horrible few weeks tbh. Two really bad work weeks where everyone at work was full of stress and aggression. I also suffer from Migraines and the weather has not been the best for that. Then this past Sunday (November 17th) would have been my Brother's 29th birthday. He died June 7th :'( But anyway, pushing through all the grief and such and here is the long awaited chapter 4! Enjoy~ Chapter 5 may follow suit very soon! All of my chapters will be at least 1K each at the minimum as well! (Also planning on adding a few new Xmas based fics as well so stay tuned)

Edited: October 4th 2020

* * *

Bellatrix walked around the manor with Harry, showing him around the safe areas before they headed to the garden. Harry had asked a few questions during the tour that he figured would be safe. Questions like 'What do you do here? How many people are here I have not seen? Are you related to Draco cause he looks a little similar? Narcissa?' etc. Since the questions were essentially about her relations to everyone in the manor, Harry learned that Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister and Draco's Aunty. That made a lot of sense to Harry now, knowing now that Lucius was her brother-in-law and that she herself was married to someone else she would eventually meet.

* * *

During the second week, Harry started to slowly trust everyone who visited him by telling them what living with muggles was like for him. When everyone found out the full extent of what he went through, Bellatrix nearly blew up the manor. Lucius had gone pale but went off to work on a project for Bellatrix when they found out. Draco behaved less petulantly and was much more clingy, much to Harry's chagrin. Narcissa and Severus tracked down where the Dursley's lived and went to pay Petunia a visit. They also paid Dumbledore a visit as well, though were careful not to let them know where the boy currently was or anything about the plan. They assumed he had known of their neglect but not the extent, which he didn't. He would go and berate the Dursley's as well to try to make amends and get back in good graces with his 'spy'. Barty went and planned on how to get the ingredients needed for more than just the resurrection.

* * *

Bellatrix was currently confronting her husband, trying to get her way and have him try to at least bond with Harry. He was much harder to convince than his brother, this infuriated Bellatrix to no end. Rodolphus usually bowed to her whims, spoiling her most of the time. She wanted things to go well for the boy, even if they originally planned on torturing him and making use of him only. That had at least been the plan until sad child weaseled his way into their hearts.

Bellatrix would have gladly harmed the boy prior to actually meeting him. She assumed that was why Narcissa waited before telling her. She, unknown to her family, was seeking counseling with a mind healer who Severus had set up to go visit her since she was still on house arrest. She was allowed to go anywhere Narcissa went, thus she was allowed to go between Malfoy and Riddle Manor whenever they went but she was not to be left alone without her sister in the same home. She had two sessions a week with the healer, wishing for more but it took a lot out of her for each session and she didn't yet want to tell Rodolphus, Rabastan or the Malfoy's until she had progressed more than she currently was.

"Please at least accompany us on our walks if you don't want to do anything else! Once our Lord is back he also probably would want to not bring harm to the boy." Bellatrix sighed at Rodolphus until he finally relented. He was starting to get a headache as Bella constantly was bothering him about the damn child. "Fine! If it will stop you from nagging about it I will go at least once!" Rodolphus sighed. Honestly why did he allow this marriage? He could have refused when his family pushed him into it. Though for Bella's faults, he still adored her and would do anything to appease her and keep her happy. He had almost lost her once to their Lord, it would not happen again. He'd be damn sure of that!

* * *

Barty was gathering information for the Death Eaters who were not in attendance at the manor, making sure they had cleaned enough rooms out and tidied them up for everyone who was coming during the week. The end of the week, their Lord would be back! After that they would have to catch him up on what they accomplished while he was gone and see if he would reorganize his plans and change some to the previous ones he had made before he had gone insane and dismiss new ones that were going to be problematic if they went through with them.

* * *

During their usual walk in the garden, Harry asked Rodolphus some questions while Bellatrix tried to hold in her amusement and laughter whenever her husband had a look of contempt before answering the boy. Rodolphus could tell from this first meeting with the boy that he was starved of attention and affection, not that he cared so far. The boy was annoyingly asking him questions and he wasn't known to like children. Draco drove him insane in much the same way. In that aspect he was glad that Bellatrix couldn't have children, not that they hadn't tried. That hadn't helped her mentality either as she had wanted what her sisters had. She gave up hope after the second miscarriage, choosing to show her love and support to her nephew at least since she herself was not destined to have any children, at least biologically.

Rodolphus saw how Bella had treated Draco and how she was warming up to Harry. Perhaps Barty and Lucius could do something about that, not like he liked the brat or anything. Harry was making it very hard for Rodolphus or anyone to hate him, that was for sure.

* * *

The week was drawing to a close, the remaining Death Eaters having arrived. Harry was once again locked in his room for his safety, Bellatrix and Draco with him. Harry and Draco were studying about 'Heirs and Claiming Lordships', both having a copy of the book in hand. Bella meanwhile, was weaving runes into two bracelets for the boys for added protection in case any of the lower Death Eaters somehow got in or would try and harass the boys during the summoning tomorrow. She had told the boys what everyone hoped and what was to be expected from Harry, choosing to be truthful with the boys instead of lying and damaging their trust in her.

Harry was shocked by the ulterior motives Barty and the others had had for bringing him to the manor in the first place. Though he didn't like the idea of them having to cut him tomorrow, he at least felt better by not being left in the dark and out of the loop. He had learned from Narcissa and Severus what had happened to his parents and why they were trying to bring their murderer back. He also knew that everyone had changed their opinions they had of him when he arrived and met them. He knew they would have been less than friendly with him if they hadn't cared about how he had been treated by the Dursley's. Draco had also stopped being like Dudley, being spoiled and entitled and annoying about it, once he had found out and started being more of a friend and confidant. Though he could live without Draco fussing every time he wasn't within his view.

* * *

Narcissa came in to collect Draco and to coax Harry into the bathroom to clean up for the morning. She gave him another thorough health check before Severus also came in with some potions for Harry to take that would help for the morning. While Harry was in the bathroom, Narcissa handed him a few vials to add to the bath water and told him when to add each before leaving with Draco for the evening. They would be back bright and early.

Severus went to the bathroom before Harry was to go bathe, handing him a vial to take that would give him immunity from any pain for the next forty-eight hours. Just because the resurrection was planned didn't mean the boy had to be in pain. Harry finished off another nutrient potion before Severus left to get some rest before having to be back early as well. The ritual was to start at Dawn.

Harry bathed in the potions Narcissa had given him to use, noticing that they made his skin tingle while he soaked and scrubbed himself as clean as he could. Bella had walked in as well after she heard that Harry was practically done, bringing a towel in to help the boy dry off. She knew Narcissa was wanting to trim his hair, needing some for the potion in the morning anyway but she didn't have time to do so. Bella stepped up, deciding to keep it as neatly trimmed as she would be able to since his hair was very temperamental, even with quality hair products. Harry sat still, allowing her to give him a haircut before she tucked him into bed once he was dressed and his hair dried. It was going to be a long day so everyone planned on going to bed early.


	5. Visiting the Dursley's

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Authors Notes: Hey everyone~ Thanks for the Reviews, likes, follows, kudos, etc. Here's the 5th chapter! I will be starting on a Christmas-themed fic soon as well so stay tuned. I also am going to be working full-time for a few weeks so I may not be able to upload Chapter 6+ right away, hoping to work them out on the weekends though! Enjoy~

Edited: October 4th 2020

* * *

When Severus and Narcissa had found out from Harry exactly what happened at the Dursley's, they both wanted to pay them a visit. Since Severus grew up with Lily as a neighbor, he assumed that the house at the Dursley's may have been close to his place and the Evans' home that he used to visit Lily at. Once Severus and Narcissa were done tending to Harry they packed a few essentials to go visit the Dursley's. There was still a few days before the ritual was going to happen, so they had time to go interrogate them.

Severus and Narcissa chose to side-along apparate to Severus' home since it was confirmed to be just a street over from there. Harry had answered that question for them, hesitantly though, since he didn't think he was worth the fussing over and trouble of going after his abusive relatives. Narcissa noticed the reluctance but they decided to confront them about his treatment anyway. They would confront Dumbledore later about it as well after they were done. If Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to help, they would bring all of the evidence to Amelia Bones.

* * *

Once they got to Severus' house, he opened his door to go grab some supplies. He pocketed two bottles of Veritaserum, giving one to Narcissa. He figured they could use it on the Dursley's, making sure one of them could spike their tea. Narcissa smirked as she planned on how to have tea with them, knowing they would have to drink tea as well to make it believable. They would use it by force if tea wasn't an option, but knew it was most likely. Severus pocketed enough empty vials for memories so they could take them to Dumbledore and Amelia after they were done. Narcissa pocketed some as well, knowing an extra set of memories would be ideal.

Narcissa waited patiently while Severus gathered supplies and pocketed what he gave her so they were fully prepared. Once they were done, Severus changed their clothes to look more muggle to anyone who noticed them walking up the street. The only one who would be able to see it would be Mrs. Figg. To the muggle eye, they would see Narcissa wearing a nice pastel yellow flowery summer dress and some yellow flats to match. Even though it was September, it was still pretty warm most of the time. Severus chose to 'wear' jeans and a black tee, to the surprise of no one.

* * *

Narcissa was glad when Severus was ready to go, wanting to get back home soon to check on Draco then go visit Harry. They got ready to leave before walking up to where Privet Drive started. They walked up the street, reading the numbers on the houses mentally as each were an identical looking house. They stopped once they spotted Number four. Severus walked up the driveway, glad to see the car was there as that meant that everyone should be home. He got to the door and knocked, Narcissa followed closely behind. She saw Mrs. Figg looking out her window as they passed, waving to her and deciding to take a testimony from her as well once they were done.

Petunia had looked out of the window to see who was at the door, not expecting anyone. Vernon heard a shriek from his wife, coming to see what the ruckus was about as he came to the door as well. Severus and Narcissa heard the shriek, guess 'Tuney' remembered Severus after all. The door opened revealing a spooked looking Vernon and Petunia. Dudley was upstairs playing a violent game on his brand new desktop computer, having screamed bloody murder until he turned so red that his parents thought he would explode. In other words, he hadn't heard the commotion downstairs.

Vernon ushered everyone into the living room before Petunia Shrieked out "What are you doing here? If you're looking for the boy, we haven't seen him since the first week of school. Nobody came to us until now, why?". She was hoping that nobody would come looking for trouble since the boy didn't return after school. They had questioned Dudley as he was the last person to see Harry, he only knew what they already knew as well. They knew Harry ran off without a trace. This interrogation from his parents was the reason he screamed until he got what he wanted, the computer and video game that was for a much older kid to be playing but his parents had to listen to their Duddykins.

* * *

Severus didn't get much out of the Dursley's knowing what had happened himself, as did Narcissa. Narcissa had her vial of Veritaserum held in her hand inside her pocket, asking if they could all sit down to tea and discuss things. Petunia had told her where the teas and tea set were located, letting her have free reign of her kitchen as she wanted to keep an eye on Vernon so he kept a level head. Narcissa took her wand out and boiled the kettle quicker than if it were to be plugged in, taking a tea tray, milk, sugar, honey and placing them on the tray. She made earl grey for both her and Severus while Petunia and Vernon just had regular tea. She spiked in the Veritaserum in the tea for the Dursley's. Five minutes later Narcissa came back into the room with the tray of tea, putting it on the coffee table. She handed Severus his own and grabbed hers, waiting for the Dursley's to fix up their own tea the way they liked it. Finally after what seemed like minutes, their eyes glazed over. The real interrogation could start.

* * *

Severus and Narcissa asked the questions that would allow for an investigation to happen if they had to resort to giving the information to the Ministry. Once they were done, they obliviated the Dursley's so they wouldn't remember the visit. Knowing they would have to admit that to Amelia Bones, it was still worth it for Harry to get justice. They didn't bother trying to interview Dudley as he never showed up and they presumed he was occupied or else he would have been with his parents. He was probably too engrossed in his game to notice that anything was wrong. Narcissa stopped at Mrs. Figg's before they left to go see Dumbledore.

Severus and Narcissa apparated to Hogwarts, knowing Dumbledore was in the school and not out doing who knows what for the 'Greater Good' that he liked to annoyingly talk about. They crossed the grounds making their way to the front entrance before hiking up the stairs and making it to the gargoyle before catching their breath from rushing up many flights of stairs. Severus rolled his eyes as he uttered this month's sweet password before the statue moved out of their way. Narcissa chuckled when she heard Severus utter about maple candies. She wondered if Dumbledore had any as she wanted to try one.

Dumbledore welcomed them in before the discussion turned grim, at least for him. He had no idea it had been that bad at the Dursley's, but it had been. He felt like he had failed himself, but also Harry as well. Often times he forgot to worry about the consequences of his schemes. He knew that they knew where the boy was being kept but did not divulge that information to him, instead telling him that the boy was safe and unharmed where he was at. Dumbledore agreed to join them in pleading the case against the Dursley's to Amelia, knowing if he helped maybe he would get leniency.

They brought the vials of memories and evidence together, writing three separate letters for Amelia before sealing it all in a big envelope. They walked to the Owlery, choosing to use a school owl so it would be more incognito. The letter was directly addressed to Amelia Bones and charmed so nobody else could read the letters inside, but could view the other evidence. They would wait to hear back from Amelia, choosing to separate for now, Severus opting to tell Dumbledore if anything important were going to happen for the boy. Severus wouldn't tell him everything, but what he deemed Dumbledore should know. Narcissa and Severus apparated back to Riddle Manor.


	6. The Dark Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Chapter warning: A little smidge of gore.

Authors Notes: Hey everyone~ Thanks for the Reviews, likes, follows, kudos, etc. There's a subliminal nerdy bit in the first part of the chapter, so enjoy if you understand the reference haha I just couldn't resist. Here's chapter 6, enjoy~ Was hoping up upload a few days sooner but I got sick ;u;

Edited: October 4th 2020

* * *

Today was the day. The day they would do the ritual. Dawn of the final day, if you would. It was just after four in the morning and the Death Eaters all gathered around for a meeting to discuss who was to do what for the ritual. The minor Death Eaters were to mostly guard the Manor and the grounds surrounding it just in case anyone found out that they had the boy and tried to 'rescue him'.

* * *

Severus was brewing the base of the potion in the biggest cauldron Harry had ever seen, being told by Bellatrix that it was big so their Lord could climb out. Narcissa had robes ready by the cauldron for their Lord. Draco had been made to stay home but his mother promised to tell him in a PG way about the ritual and the outcome. He hoped Harry would be okay.

Lucius volunteered to help Severus with the potion, placing the ingredients inside one at a time when Severus told him to. The rest of the inner circle, them included, were wearing their Death Eater robes and masks. Harry thought it was fascinating as this was his first live potions viewing, only having read about them so far. Severus taught Harry and Draco theory since they were still only six. He only did this once a week since he taught at the school and had to pretend to be a double agent. Sooner or later he would let Dumbledore know that he wasn't. For now, he resumed brewing the last part of the potion before the sacrifice.

* * *

Lucius walked towards Harry, having to extract some blood from the boy. He did previously warn him but he wasn't allowed to know when it would be taken or the potion would not work correctly. It would also fail if Harry willingly gave his blood as well. Lucius opted to take the boy by surprise then Bellatrix would heal the wounds. They also had found Wormtail and had him bound on the ritual grounds too as he would willingly offer his flesh to the potion. They bound him because of not trusting him to try to run like the coward he was and also didn't trust him not to try to attack Harry.

Lucius suddenly aimed a cutting hex at Harry's exposed arms, gathering the dripping blood in two chalices. Bellatrix quickly healed the boy once enough blood was collected, catching him as he swayed from the sight of blood. Bellatrix chuckled at Harry's weak stomach before coaxing the boy to drink a blood replenishing potion, holding him protectively close as they watched. Lucius handed Severus the chalices before they recited the part needed for the potion to set. They dragged Wormtail at wandpoint before unbinding him and giving him a dagger that had runes engraved throughout the handle. Wormtail knew their plan, knowing there had to be a sacrifice from a loyal servant. He didn't hesitate, slicing his hand.

* * *

Once Wormtail's usefulness expired Lucius bound him up again and tossed him toward the other lesser Death Eaters nearby to keep an eye on him while he wailed about not having a hand and whimpering about bleeding out or dying. One of his guards got annoyed at the noise and put a silencing charm on him while everyone watched the cauldron. Slowly, their Lord was rising out of the massive cauldron. He would take time regrowing his hair, but he looked like a carbon copy of what they knew him to look like.

* * *

Narcissa walked over to their Lord with the robes, bowing and passing them to him before backing far enough away to be respectful before looking up again. Voldemort dressed quickly but effortlessly before beckoning his inner circle closer. "Ah my loyal followers, I have missed you. But why did you take so long?" He asked calmly waiting for someone to speak.

Barty was the one to step up, providing his mind as the quickest way to give him answers. "Ah, so the boy is here? Let me see him." Voldemort noticed a small boy in Bella's arms as he ushered her to bring the boy over so he could see for himself the boy who didn't die only to be abused by muggles. He also felt a pull towards the boy as Bellatrix brought them closer. He gently grabbed the boy, cupping his face and scrutinizing every detail before muttering in Parseltongue wondering where Nagini wandered off to while he was gone.

* * *

Harry kept as still as possible while being checked over by his parents' killer. Though so far he wasn't showing any threatening signs so Harry was more calm. He had learned the basics of what he saw the man do to Barty. He forgot what it was called but knew it was a type of mind reading. If he was to live he would like to learn at least how to defend against that. It looked a bit painful to have someone exploring your mind. When this man came out of the cauldron, Harry couldn't help but think he was pretty. He thought this even though the man had no hair at all and Harry had seen way too much of the man, as did everyone else. He felt foolish for thinking that.

Harry was going to ask Bellatrix or Narcissa what the mind thing was called again when he got the chance to do so. He silently studied the man while he wasn't looking directly at him but was caught off guard as he heard him muttering to himself about some name that came up in a Death Eater conversation that Harry had overheard. He wondered if it was the same one this man was wondering about. "Who is Nagini? I heard others talking about something with that name but they don't know where they went? Does that help?" Harry was unaware he was speaking Parseltongue, Bellatrix inwardly shuddered when she would hear Voldemort talking to the giant snake but was confused by Harry having the ability too. She wondered how that was possible.

* * *

Voldemort was surprised to hear a small voice answering him. This was beginning to be an interesting day. He would let the boy live for now while he looked for Nagini and while checking on his other horcruxes. He didn't feel himself so he wanted to get a healer's opinion too. He would also consult Severus, knowing the potions master had more than likely found something in the library of the Manor since the ritual was also in a book he had translated that had been written in Parseltongue. He knew there were probably pros and cons with him making so many horcruxes. He also wanted to see why he felt strange around the boy and while the boy could understand and speak Parseltongue too.


	7. Drawbacks of Soul Splitting

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Authors Notes: Sorry about the delay, to make up for it there will be 3 chapter uploads hopefully before my Christmas break from work ends. Migraines and other things aside as well hope it makes sense from my migraine rattled ramblings and I hope everyone has happy holidays :)

Edited: October 4th 2020

* * *

Voldemort allowed Harry to stay in the Room he'd been sleeping in, making sure he would be guarded but also watched. Bellatrix was in a meeting with the other Death Eaters and Voldemort. They had plans to make and finalize. Draco was brought over to keep and eye on Harry while the meeting went on. They ended up playing around the garden on a toy broom Draco had brought over a few days prior. They weren't quite big enough for a real one yet. The boys were easy to keep an eye on, flying around near a window that the meeting was taking place by. Bellatrix and Narcissa kept an eye out for the boys now and then while actively participating.

* * *

Voldemort got caught up on details he had missed while he had been gone for five years, knowing that his loyal followers had found a way to bring him back as they in fact had. He found out from Severus that the order was still around as well much to everyone's annoyance. Voldemort would look into why the boy could speak Parseltongue and chat with Severus after the rest of the plans were done with this meeting. They would plan to legally take over the Ministry by using Lucius' influences there and eventually maybe Lucius would be the new Minister for Magic, if Voldemort didn't want the title himself.

Once the meeting was done, Severus was told to stay behind for a quick meeting between them both. Voldemort wanted to collect his horcruxes that were placed in Hogwarts. This was one reason Voldemort called upon Severus to stay. Severus knew his secrets to an extent, knowing he'd made horcruxes at least. Severus also knew that he was also a half-blood who had a terrible upbringing that was not helped due to Dumbledore's meddling. Something he too had experienced. He instructed Severus to locate two of his horcruxes he had hidden in the school, telling him where they were located before dismissing him.

* * *

Severus sighed after the meetings were done, having so much to do besides hunting down the two horcruxes while being around a very nosy headmaster. He would manage to do it but he also wanted to research into horcruxes more. He had a theory and wanted answers for that before he would bring the items back to the manor, or so he hoped anyway. He also had to testify with Narcissa about the boy's home life as well. They were still waiting to hear back from Amelia Bones but knew it would be soon too. At least the boy was safe now, even with an insane Dark Lord.

* * *

Bellatrix went out to watch the boys playing while Lucius, Barty and Narcissa were creating legal documents to bring up to Amelia when they were to be summoned to the Ministry for the trial they knew would in fact happen. They wanted to offer their support of the boy by seeing if Amelia would allow someone to adopt the boy, preferably Bellatrix since she was doing really well with the mind healer and Harry as well. They knew it would do them both well and had memories ready for Amelia to view if she had any objections. If it didn't go through, Severus would be a backup parental figure, or the Malfoys as well.

* * *

Voldemort had no intentions on becoming Minister for Magic himself but he would have someone on the inside get that position of power. He himself wanted more control than that, also wanting to take over the school too. First though, learning more about soul magic and checking his connections. He would check on the connections and then get his horcruxes back. He knew one was going to be harder to find due to it being hidden within muggle territory. Many thought that Regulus Black had betrayed Voldemort, but he hadn't, instead given a secret mission to guard the locket and go into hiding. Regulus had faked his own death and his family had buried a fake who was a polyjuiced muggle nobody.

Voldemort sought out the young brat-who-lived, deciding to see why they had shared a very rare ability. The boy shouldn't know how to talk to snakes or at least speak like one. Perhaps he should seek out Nagini first and use her as a way to interrogate the boy. Yes, he would do that. He would seek out his loyal pet first then have her talk with the boy while he gathers his possessions. Lucky for him, following the connection to her horcrux was an easy way to find her.

* * *

Voldemort packed some potions and essentials for his travels, hoping to be back in the manor within a day. He focused his mind on his horcrux, feeling that she was in a forest at least still in the Country. He was relieved at that, apparating as close as possible to where he felt their connection. He apparated to a vast forest not unlike the Forbidden Forest, searching at least six hours before finding her and returning soon as he did. He apparated with her wrapped around his torso, as they usually used to travel.

* * *

Severus was researching the damages of his Lord's horcruxes, finding some devastating news in a book that it looked like his Lord had translated from years ago. He had found this book in Riddle Manor after all, knowing his Lord's handwriting well enough by now to know it was he who had written the translations of whatever language the book was written in. Soon as he knew Voldemort was back from searching for Nagini, he sought him out to divulge the information he had found. It couldn't wait. "I've found this information about soul magic and it is concerning. I've also found out more from a few other sources as well but take a look for yourself My Lord." He handed over the information, waiting for Voldemort to read it himself. He knew now of a way to reverse the process, but knew they still had to find his horcruxes either way before he could proceed to heal his Lord, in body and mind.

Voldemort grabbed Severus' notes and the books they were referenced from before believing he should cut back on his horcruxes, now knowing what he had lost from it even if he was being very calm. "So, I can have them reabsorbed to feel more like myself? And have normal features again? I cannot however reverse Nagini's piece though but maybe with the rest it would be fine. Go, find the two in the school and bring them to me as soon as you do!" Voldemort dismissed Severus and went to his rooms to check his other connections, doing so privately. He also noticed when he was searching through his connections in his mind that Harry and he had a link of their own, not unlike his with Nagini.

He figured it out! The boy was a horcrux. That did explain to some extent why he could understand Parseltongue he supposed. He would have to visit the boy and bond more with the child and strengthen the link between them so it would be strong enough to keep his soul piece intact. He was actively not going to kill the boy anyway now so what a better way to keep his soul piece healthy and active.


	8. Establishing Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

* * *

Chapter Warning: A little darker, low self-esteem, no self-worth, etc. but it's still kind of mind.

Author's Notes: Enjoy~ Also please comment on side pairings for at least 3 drabbles relating to the main story here. (Barty/?, maybe Reg), (Sev/?), (Rab/?) and there is planned to be a drabble for more detail with Bella and Harry bonding in the Garden :) Stay tuned! They will be coming out soon as this main story is going to be finished which is going to be soon-ish. (13 maybe chapters).

Speech " will be like this"

Thoughts are 'like so'

Parseltongue "_will be like this"_

_Edited: October 4th 2020_

* * *

Nagini was sent off to Harry's location, a charm on the doors of the manor would let her in no matter if the door was locked or not. She noticed the boy was with the wimpy blond boy she used to frighten as a baby. She had been stuck in this form for what seemed to be forever, forgetting the feeling of having limbs. After a while and being around other snakes, she had started adopting their ways of speaking, forgetting her humanity long ago. She announced herself when the door had let her into the room. "_Hello young hatchling I am Nagini."_

* * *

It had officially been a month since Harry had been abducted, but only about a week since Voldemort had been back. Draco shrieked when he saw Nagini slither in (AN: So sorry for the pun but it's too hilarious not to, especially as a Slytherin myself. Anyway hope you all have a good chuckle and back to the story). He had developed a slight fear of snakes due to Nagini coiling herself around him as an infant at least once. Seeing her again brought up a heady feeling. Looking over at Harry, he scowled when he saw Harry laughing at him before pouting and warily watching the snake.

Harry had never seen a snake that huge in his life, only the small garden snakes he used to talk to at his Aunt's home. He paused when he heard her talk and learned that she was who the Dark Lord had been looking for. She was polite enough, but it was still weird to be called a hatchling. "_Hello, I am Harry. You really scared Draco, that was funny." _He said unknowingly in Parseltongue. Draco shivered at the hissing noises coming from Harry, still wary of Nagini but much calmer since she apparently had more interest in Harry than himself.

"Are you okay now Draco? Sorry I laughed at you but you had a funny look on your face." Harry said sheepishly but apologized hoping he would be forgiven for laughing at Draco. He didn't mean to laugh, but it was just so unlike Draco to shriek like he had. Nagini wandered to the boy who spoke and understood this was the hatchling that her Lord Hatchling wanted to understand better.

Nagini coiled around the hatchling mostly to steal the heat she could feel radiating off the boy. Harry got comfortable before petting her head and looking at Draco before the snake spoke again. "_Hm, hatchling is very warm but you still feel boney. Are the other old hatchlings not feeding you enough? There are plenty of rabbits outside. I could hunt some for you and bring them to you." _She hissed mostly to herself but looked into the boy's eyes as well expectantly. Harry sighed, looking to Draco again to see he was confused so he must not be able to hear her talking what he had thought was in English.

"_No, I don't need you to do that. They are feeding me plenty. I don't know why they are or why they care that I eat or not. My Aunt and Uncle didn't. I don't know why I am being treated so nicely, Uncle Vernon says nobody would look twice to help someone like me and that I should be grateful they allowed me to live with them. Do you know why they are doing this? Treating a freak like me so well?" _Harry asked, sadness lacing his voice as he felt Nagini coil tighter in a snake version of what he guessed was a comforting hug.

* * *

Draco looked concerned for Harry until the snake uncoiled herself from Harry after they had talked for a while, from what he guessed. He called one of the house elves to get them a snack and was glad to see Nagini slither off somewhere. "So, what was all that about?" He asked, waiting for Harry to tell him all what he had missed from the conversation. Tea and sandwiches popped in onto the desk in the room since it was more of a study than a tea room. There was also another nutrition potion and some red and green grapes and other fruit and berries for Harry.

Harry grabbed and downed the nutrient potion before grabbing some grapes while Draco busied himself with mixing their tea. Draco had done it one day way better than Harry and so Harry had begged Draco to always make his tea like that ever since. "She noticed how warm I am but commented on my weight. She offered to hunt some rabbits for me to eat." Harry grimaced at that. "And other things about my lovely family, she wants to bite them. Why is everyone making so much fuss over me, Draco?" Harry asked but was on the verge of tears from everyone actually caring about his well-being.

Draco winced at the pitiful look Harry gave him before pulling him in for a hug, knowing when he felt his shirt get damp and heard sniffling that Harry's emotions got the better of him. He would have to tell Father and Mother about this and maybe Harry would go see a mind healer like Aunty Bella had been doing. He waited for Harry to stop before getting him to go take a nap, promising to stay until he fell asleep. Once Harry was asleep, he carefully removed himself from his bed and then his room.

* * *

Draco went and informed his parents of what happened. Narcissa agreed on at least Harry seeing a mind healer at least once to assess the damage that those wretched muggles had done. Lucius wasn't surprised, expecting Harry to break his facade at some point. Perhaps Severus could help after the mind healer would do the assessment and be a rock for Harry, having had a horrible childhood as well. They knew their Lord did as well, but, he was still too unstable to be left alone with the boy yet. Draco also figured when Nagini left the room it was to inform Voldemort of the information she had got. Indeed that was where she had gone, informing their Lord about wanting to eat some fat and mean muggles and catching food to bring to the hatchling to eat.


	9. Horcrux Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, As it belongs to J.K.

Author Notes: Wow, sorry for the long wait. Just about a month ;u; It's been an emotional and physically draining month. A few family deaths and reminders of some more family deaths, migraines and I also had to fall on my way to work one day on some black Ice which I am still recovering from. Anyway, here is chapter 9. I will be making people wait for chapter 10, just a little as I will be writing up chapter 2 of Dark lords, dungeon bats and a dunderhead first. So if you wish to check that out if you have not Highly recommended!

Edited: October 4th 2020

* * *

Voldemort decided to wait until he had better control of his sanity before trying to talk with Harry, knowing the way he was now was intimidating. He was appalled by what Nagini relayed to him. Nagini had heard the discussion and sobbing after she had left the room as well, informing her master of what she learned. Soon as he was ready he had sent an owl off with a letter for Regulus to alert him to come back with his horcrux. Voldemort went to go get the others before Dumbledore would get any ideas to do the same.

Voldemort would collect the horcruxes he had hidden in order as that was how he remembered them, listing them off in his head. He would head to the remains of the Gaunt Shack where he had his ring hidden. He didn't have to look for his diary as it had been guarded by the Malfoy family and likely still was. Regulus had the locket. Bellatrix had the cup protected in her Gringotts vault. Voldemort knew he had gone out of order by now but, still was on track mentally ticking off locations he didn't have to venture to. Severus would collect the Diadem from Hogwarts. Nagini was already around so he mentally ticked her off his list. So really, all he had to do himself was go get the ring. He apparated to the ruins.

* * *

Severus apparated to Hogsmeade from Riddle Manor, deciding to pick up the ingredients for the potion recipe he had found in the manor to help Voldemort reclaim his old features. He would try and search out the Diadem and ask the ghosts and portraits he trusted not to sell him out to Dumbledore. He was hoping to acquire it before the summons to the Ministry for Harry. He hadn't worried too much if the trial happened first since Dumbledore wouldn't be at Hogwarts during the trial either. Some of the Junior Death Eaters could be of use as well, though there were not many, Severus contemplated this before purchasing the ingredients and heading to the school.

* * *

Regulus was casually flipping through a muggle magazine, getting some decorating ideas and reading up on silly muggle gossip his coworkers would be chatting about at his undercover job when he was there next. He paused in his reading when he saw an owl tapping on his living room window in his second floor apartment, glad it was high enough nobody would notice. He got up to let the owl in, knowing only one person knew he was alive and currently in hiding. He had felt horrible for faking his death, not for his family but to have to lie to his lover like that, he felt guilty. He hoped the letter was a summons to come home so he could get back to his home with Barty Crouch Jr.

* * *

Severus had found the Diadem, packing it away as well as the potion ingredients and any accessories needed as well as the cauldron he would likely use. He apparated back to his Lord's manor. He kept them on his person while waiting for him to return. He went to go visit Harry while waiting, not surprised to find Nagini coiled up around the boy as they both slept. Maybe he would see who else was in the manor while waiting, choosing to let the boy sleep.

* * *

Regulus read the letter then immediately started to pack up and email his resignation for his muggle job. He did this so nobody in the muggle world would look into him going missing, as they would look into his missing persona otherwise. He got a one way ticket back to the UK deciding not to apparate since he didn't know where to go anymore and didn't want to get splinched.

* * *

Voldemort found the ring still where he had hidden it, took it an apparated to Malfoy Manor to get the diary and to get permission to go to Bellatrix's vaults disguised as herself since she was busy. Narcissa would go with him since that was the only way Bellatrix was allowed in public and could leave Malfoy Manor to go anywhere. Bellatrix would have gone herself but had been busy redecorating a wing in Malfoy Manor as she had been informed that there would be a trial for the custody of Harry.

Voldemort had been looking for Lucius anyway, leaving Bellatrix to her vices once he got a few hairs from her to add to the vial of polyjuice he had for later. Lucius had been on a floo call with Amelia Bones, agreeing to go to the trial as well. Once out of the call, he noticed his Lord, acknowledging him before opening a secret case and handing over the diary that had been well kept for his Lord. "Thank you for keeping it safe, good luck at the trial tomorrow." Voldemort then left to tell Narcissa that he was ready to go to Gringotts.

* * *

Narcissa was out walking in the garden when Voldemort had found her and was ready to go. She had Bellatrix's vault key ready while watching as their Lord swallowed the polyjuice and transformed into her sister. Voldemort shuddered at the aftertaste and the thought of knowing Bella's body more intimately than he cared to think about. Once the potion took hold, Narcissa apparated them just outside of the bank. "Come along dear sister, let us get your vaults looked at."

They walked to one of the tellers, hoping the goblin would hurry it up. "Ahem, I would like to access my vaults." Voldemort gave his best Bellatrix impression as Narcissa handed over the vault key to the goblin. Voldemort was glad when they got down to the vaults, grabbing the cup and cancellig the duplication charm that was placed on it so they wouldn't be buried in duplicates before walking out. Voldemort mentally counted his horcruxes as they apparated back to Malfoy Manor while waiting for the polyjuice to wear off. He had to wait for Severus to bring him the diadem and for Regulus to bring the locket. He basically had them all accounted for.

* * *

While waiting for the potion to wear off he thought to mess with Lucius. He found Bellatrix and told her the prank. They went to find Lucius before conversing in front of him as if he wasn't in the room. Lucius was uncomfortable enough with one Bellatrix, but two was a nightmare. "This is insane and might I say, disturbing." He shuddered while watching two Bellatrix's cackling at his discomfort.


End file.
